To Love Means Forever
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: When Pharaoh Atem meets Thief Bakura, his life alters in ways he only begins to discover. Inspired by the TV show "Forever" but not a crossover. AtemxOC
1. Cursed

Chapter 1: Cursed

It was a traditional cool night in Ancient Egypt a few months into Atem's reign as pharaoh. The whole palace was celebrating the recent marriage of Atem and his wife, Hali. Women were dancing and magicians were performing for show.

Atem turned to look at Hali and shared a smile. "Enjoying the celebration, my King?" Hali asked, touching his hand.

"As always, you read my mind. I was going to ask you the same question." Atem stroked her hand lovingly.

Hali laughed, a delighted sound. Before she could respond, there was gasps and cries of surprise from the door. Atem jerked his head in the direction of the festivities and spotted a tall male with blond hair and a wicked smile winding his way through the parting crowd. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Atem demanded, realizing the man was holding a bow with an arrow notched in place.

"My King." The male gave a mock bow. "I come here to give you a gift. If you do not come with me, I will kill everyone in this room."

Atem waved the priests away, who had approached to defend him. "I will go with you. But you have to promise that everyone will be safe."

"My word is my oath." The male bowed again.

Hali noticed he said nothing about Atem's safety. "My King, do not go. He will kill you." She pleaded.

"I need to keep all of you safe. That is my duty as pharaoh. I will be back." Atem promised, rising from his throne. He followed the male out of the palace and he gestured to the stables. "Should I take my horse?"

"No, we will go on foot." The male led hom out of the city to a road by the cliffs. "To the edge." He gestured with the bow.

Atem backed up until he was near the egde. "You do not have to do this." He pleaded.

"Yes, I do. Remember Kul Elna? Your father did. He slaughtered the entire villageband left me the only survivor." The male hissed, looking mad. "I am Bakura, the thief!I I will steal your life as atonement for the sins of your father."

"I am sorry that my father did this." Atem apologizedm holding up his hands.

"Too late for apologies." Bakura sneered. A thwock sounded and the arrow hit Atem in the chest. Atem staggered back and fell into the darkness below.

Bakura laughed and walked away.

Hali stood in the throne room, waiting for Atem's return. A shout rang out from those near the door. "The Pharaoh! He is back!"

Hali watched as the crowd parted. Atem approached, looking pale. "My King, are you all right?" She called.

"I am all right." He assured her in a hoarse voice.

Hali ran to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She pulled back a little and noticed a tear in his tunic and a scar on his chest. "Were you shot?" She gasped.

Atem looked down at the scar, confused. "I am not sure. He shot me and I fell off a cliff, but I am fine. I am standing in front of you, am I not?"

"Get a doctor." Hali ordered the priests. "I insist that he be examined."

Isis hurried out of the throne room and returned with the palace doctor. "Shall we do the exam im your chamber, my King?"

"That would be fine." Atem nodded. He followed Hali and the doctor to their bed chamber.

"Do you want the Queen in here?" The doctor asked, shutting the door behind them.

"She can stay. She will worry if she is not here." Atem nodded.

"Remove your tunic so I can examine you." The doctor requested.

Hali looked away as Atem undressed. "You can look now." Humor was in his voice as he spoke, making look at him. She gave an intake of breath at the sight of his half naked body. He was only covered by a loincloth and his visible body was breathtaking. The ugly scar over his heart was the only mar on his bronze skin.

The doctor touched the scar, probing. "Does that hurt?" He asked, looking up at Atem, not quite meeting his eye.

"No." Atem responded.

"What caused it?" The doctor continued, examining his pharaoh's body carefully.

"I was shot by an arrow and fell off a cliff." Atem explained calmly, as if talking about thr weather instead of a near death experience.

"Are you in any pain at this moment? Your back, arms, or legs?" The doctor continued his inquiry.

"No, I feel fine. What is going on?" Atem seemed confused.

"I find nothing wrong with you." The doctor stepped back.

"He was shot and fell off a cliff! How could he be fine?" Hali demanded hysterically.

"Calm down, Hali." Atem commanded calmly. Hali gazed at Atem, worry etched on her face. "There is nothing wrong with me, so do not worry. Come here."

Hali went over and let him hug her. "I am just worried. It should have killed you. But I am grateful you are still here."

"I am, too." Atem smiled. Without looking at the doctor, he said, "You can go, doctor."

"Yes, my King." The doctor bowed and backed out of the chamber.

Atem cuppee Hali's cheek, stroking it. "Come to bed with me."

"Yes, my King." Hali nodded. She crawled into bed and Atem joined her.

Years passed and everyone noticed one thing: Atem didn't age. The passage of time was evident around him as Hali looked more and more like his mother and then his grandmother. They had kids, then grandkids.

One evening, Atem knew the end had come. Hali had reached the age of eighty-two, an unusual age for the time. She was on her deathbed and called him to her side.

Atem felt drawn to the bed chamber, despite his despair and sat on the bed, taking her chilly hand. "Hali..." he murmured, kissing it.

"Atem...I have something to...tell you..." Hali whispered so softly that Atem had to strain to hear her.

"What is it?" Atem asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"Move on...when I die...I want you...to find someone...new...and love again..." Hali's breathing was weak.

"I will never love again. You are it for me." Tears welled in his eyes.

"I will see...you again...no matter...how long...it takes..." Hali promised.

"I will look forward to that day." Atem leaned in and carefully kissed her on the lips. "Indo not want to see you suffer."

"Time is...almost gone..." Hali sighed and closed her eyes. Her hand went slack in his and she died.

"Hali, no. No!" Atem howled, sobbing.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Two teen girls were sunbathing in their front yard one afternoon. The brunette was wearing a bikini while the blond was wearing a one piece.

Atem was walking down the sidewalk, depressed. He had spent millennia traveling the world, seeing civilizations being born and watching them die. He had found himself drawn to this city for reasons he didn't understand.

He stopped and stared at the teens sunbathing, his eyes drawn to the brunette. There was something thrillingly familiar about the shine in her hair and the serene way she looked lying there.

The brunette sensed someone watching and sat up, lowering her sunglasses to stare at Atem. "You know it is rude to stare." She commented, seeming unafraid.

"I am sorry, miss. I apologize for staring." Atem bowed and straightened, smiling at her. "But you are very beautiful. You remind me of an old friend." Atem's lips twitched at the memory of the woman that looked just like this teen.

"It's okay. What is your name?" the teen smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Atem. What is yours?" Atem asked, though he had a good guess. He knew she would be frightened if he knew her name before she told him.

"Hali. And this is my sister, Luna." Hali nodded to the blond beside her, who was staring open mouthed at him. "Close your mouth, sis, unless you want to catch flies." She teased.

Luna closed her mouth and blushed. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It is fine." Atem nodded calmly. Despite hearing so many languages and dialects over the millennia, he preferred to use the old way of speaking. "I will leave you alone."

"Wait, don't go!" Hali called as he backed away. He did not see a car coming down the street and it collided with him, knocking him to the ground. The car sped away. "Atem!" she cried, running over. She realized that she could not find Atem's body and searched all over. "He's gone!"

"Maybe he ran away." Luna shrugged.

"Impossible. That crash should have killed him." Hali looked hopeless.

"I don't know what to tell you." Luna sighed. "I'm hot. Let's go inside."

"Okay." Hali gathered their stuff and followed her sister inside.

Atem woke up and found himself naked at the bottom of a cliff face. He groaned. "Not again." He muttered. He found clothes.

He got to his feet and navigated his way out of the valley. He found his way back to Hali's house. She looked lost and confused until she spotted Atem. Her mouth dropped open. "How?"

"Let me explain." Atem held up his hands, hesitantly.

Hali nodded, though she didn't come closer. "That would be a good idea. Luna, go inside."

"I am not leaving you with this possible psycho." Luna frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

Atem scowled, but he relaxed as Hali replied, "I will be fine. If he tries anything, I'll scream."

"Fine." Luna gave Atem a nervous look and headed inside.

"Sit and tell me how you disappeared so quickly." Hali gestured to the lawn chair that Luna had vacated.

Atem approached her carefully and hesitantly sat down. "You will not believe me."

"Try me." Hali smiled. She nodded at him. "You don't seem comfortable."

"I am not." Atem admitted quietly. Louder, he said, "I am not from this time."

Hali's eyes perceptibly widened. "You're a time traveler?" she gasped.

"What is that?" Atem was genuinely curious.

"It means you traveled from one time to another. Like going from now to one hundred years into the future."

"I do not think that is what happened. I do not even know. I was born in the New Kingdom."

"As in Ancient Egypt?" Hali's eyes bugged out.

"Yes. I was a pharaoh and had a wife." Atem stared wistfully at Hali, who shivered. He continued, "One day, a thief came to the palace and tried to kill me."

Hali gasped. "Were you all right?" Then she realized who she was talking to and giggled. "I guess you were."

"Can I continue?" Atem showed the first sign of annoyance.

"Yes, of course." Hali nodded.

"I fell off a cliff, but survived. Since then I have lived millennia." Atem explained.

"That doesn't explain why you disappeared." Hali frowned.

"Every time I run into something that would kill me, I disappear and reappear immediately below a cliff. Naked."

Hali giggled, surprising him. "I'm sorry. I am just imagining that."

Atem felt himself blush. "You are imagining me naked?"

"Do you not like that?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I do. It has been a long time since I found a woman I love." Atem gave her a hopeful look.

"Me?" Hali blushed.

"Yes. You are the spitting image of my Queen, and even have the same name." Atem kept his gaze on her, until she looked away, thoughtful. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hali looked at him, a little surprised. "Anything." She breathed.

"Do you believe we are destined to have one true love? No matter how many lifetimes pass, no matter how great the distance, two souls will find each other always?"

Hali was surprised by the questions. "That's more than one question." She smiled, tilting her head to one side, scrutinizing him.

"You did not answer my questions." Atem commented, holding his breath for her answer.

"The answer is yes. I believe that your one true love comes once in a lifetime and will always find you, no matter who you are." Hali nodded.

"I believe you are that one person for me." Atem was bold, and his gaze never left hers.

The way Hali opened her mouth to gasp softly made Atem want to kiss her so desperately. But he held back, not wanting to spook her.


	3. The First Real Kiss

Chapter 3: First Real Kiss

Hali lowered her head, blushing. Atem waited, a little impatiently for her to respond, but knew from experience that people would eventually answer if they weren't outraged. She looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears. His heart sank. "I cannot give you the love she gave you." She started, twisting her hands together. "But I am willing to give it a try and someday maybe loving you back. If you're willing."

Atem smiled, taking Hali's breath away. "You really have to ask me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hali laughed, lifting his spirits. "I guess not. Is there anything I need to know? Do you drink blood?"

Yami grimaced. "Do I look like a vampire?"

"No, I'm sorry to upset you." Hali apologized, holding up her hands.

Atem hesitantly held up his hands and twined them with hers. "May I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"Aren't you ancient? Doesn't that mean you're prude? Hali teased, her eyes sparkling.

"When you live as long as I have, you can modernize. Can I take that as a yes?" Atem questioned, leaning forward so his face was close to hers.

As soon as the word yes left her lips, Atem pressed his lips to hers. Electricity sparkled and the years melted away for Atem, as if they were back in Ancient Egypt again."

Atem pulled away slightly, but Hali's eyes stayed closed. "Wow. You're a great kisser."

"I may not have found love, but I did have distractions. Each one harder than the last." Atem sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hali was confused.

"Imagine meeting someone and having a relationship with them. Even if you tell them your secret and they understand, there is one incontrovertible fact. They will age and eventually die one day, leaving you one more loss."

"I see now. Even with all the loss, you're an eternal optimist." Hali smiled.

Atem smiled. "That is a good way to put it."

"I'm curious about a couple things." Hali smirked.

"What is it?" Atem asked, genuinely curious.

"First thing, I wanted to know how many languages you can speak?"

Atem chuckled. "Ah, many people who meet me ask that. I have much time to learn, therefore I have learned almost every language and dialect to date."

"Even Gaelic?" Hali was surprised.

Atem nodded. "Icelandic was particularly hard."

"Actually, I thought of another question. The second one is, you must be great in bed."

Atem grinned. "That was not a question."

"Well?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to find out." Atem chuckled.

"The third one is, did you know Jesus?" Hali asked.

"Actually, no. But I did hear him speak once. I happened to be at the feeding of five thousand." Atem responded.

Hali's eyes widened. "Wow, I know a guy who saw Jesus and lives."

"Can I kiss you?" Atem hesitated, staring at her mouth hungrily.

Hali blushed. "Do you always ask permission?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Atem met her eyes, a seductive spark in his. "I was raised old fashioned."

"You define old fashioned." Hailey teased.

"You calling me old?" Atem accused in mock indignation.

"You look great for what, three thousand?" Hali giggled.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Cute. You did not answer my question."

"Then let me answer in my own way." Hali stood up, leaning over him. She pressed her lips to his.

The kiss lasted several minutes, hot and intense. Hali pulled away slightly, both of them panting. "Do you-"

Hali nodded, giving him a sexy smile. "But where?"

"I have a hotel nearby." Atem pulled her to his body, making her gasp in surprise. He stood and picked her up, carrying her down the street.

"You know I can walk." Hali protested, making Atem smile.

"I know. But this is more romantic." Atem arrived at the hotel and set her down. He took her inside.

"Mr. Ahkmed, welcome back." The receptionist greeted as passed.

"Hello, Ryan." Atem nodded and headed for the elevators. He pressed the call button and the doors opened. A couple got in after them so there was a sexual tension in the cramped area.

The elevator finally opened and Hali and Atem escaped, hurrying down the hall. Atem fumbled with his card key in his urgency to get inside, but he finally got the door open.

Hali pulled him toward the bed and he shut the door behind him. She fell on the bed, pulling him down with her.

Atem woke up hours later, content for the first time in millennia. The only thing that broke the serenity was a persistent ringing coming from the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Mr. Ahkmed, you told me to wake you up at six." The receptionist greeted.

"A.M.?" Atem gasped, sitting up. Hali, who had been sleeping on his chest, rolled over and slept on.

"No, sir. P.M." the receptionist replied.

"Good, thank you." Atem hung up and gently shook Hali awake. "You need to go."

"Huh? You dumping me?" Hali looked angry as she woke up.

"Not at all. But it is six and your parents are probably worried." Atem got out of bed, dressing expertly.

Hali watched admiringly. "My aunt and uncle." She replied.

"What?" Atem looked at her, doing his belt.

"I live with my aunt and uncle." Hali repeated, getting out of bed.

"What happened?" Atem asked, going over. He touched her face.

"Dead." Hali shook her head, ending the discussion.

"I know how you feel." Atem said quietly.

Realization dawned on Hali. "Oh, I'm sorry! I never realized it. You probably have lost every person you've known."

Atem nodded, swallowing. "Except you."

Hali smiled. "Except me. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You will eventually. Everyone but me does at some point." Atem replied sadly.

"I have no intention of leaving you." Hali promised, touching his chest.

Atem smiled sadly. "One day, you will be taken from me. Maybe not for seventy years from now, but it will happen."

"Then let's make the most of it." Hali kissed him. She picked up a piece of paper and scribbled down a number. "Do you know what a cell phone is?"

Atem went over to the bedside table and pulled out a flip phone. He showed it to her. "Of course. I have to change with the times."

"Here. Call me." Hali handed him the piece of paper. She put on her bikini and headed for the door. He headed after her but she shook her head. "You better not. My uncle will freak if he sees you."

"Okay. I will see you soon?" Atem hesitated, unsure.

Hali smiled. "Of course." She kissed him and left.


	4. New Life

Chapter 4: New Life

The next few weeks were the happiest of Atem's life. He walked with a spring in his step and he saw Hali every day that he could.

But he knew the happiness couldn't last. He sensed an evil presence drawing near him, ever closer. "Can I go with you?" Hali asked, touching his muscular forearm.

"No I must do this alone. If I do not call you by dark, call the police." Atem ordered, giving her a kiss.

Hali bit her lip. "Be careful." She whispered.

"I will." Atem gave her one more lingering kiss and strode away.

As he left the street, an overwhelming sense of dread filled him. He glanced around warily, but saw nothing. He continued toward a cliff and gazed out at the setting sun. _This is how it all started._ He thought, the wind whipping at his modern clothes.

"I knew I'd find you here, Pharaoh." An unfamiliar British voice sneered from behind him, startling him.

Aten spun around and saw a tall, white-haired figure wearing a striped shirt. The teen's eyes narrowed malevolently at Atem. "Who are you?" Atem asked, his nerves strung tight as piano wire.

"Don't you remember me? I was the one that shot you off that cliff so long ago. Bare chested, tanner, blond hair, scar right across here." The teen drew a line across his cheek, grinning eerily.

"Thief Bakura!" Atem growled. He noticed a gold ring with an eye in the middle. "Where did you get that?"

"My host found it." Bakura patted the ring. "Was it yours?"

"You know very well it belonged to a very powerful priest named Mahad." Atem's voice was like ice. "Now let me leave."

Bakura picked up an object Atem hadn't noticed before, a bow and arrow. "I'm going to give you a little parting gift." He decided, lifting the bow to point the arrow at Atem's chest.

Atem backed up until his foot found the edge, knocking a stone over it. It clattered against the rocks as it tumbled. He swallowed. There was no way out. "Fine, do what you wan't. But it will not bring your village back."

"I am not here to bring them back. I am here to avenge their deaths!" Bakura let loose the string and the arrow hit Atem in the scar, opening it again. He fell over the cliff, tumbling into the darkening night.

As darkness fell, Hali worried. "Why hasn't he called?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe he forgot." Luna reasoned.

Hali shook her head. "He never forgets. He has the memory of an elephant. If he hasn't called by the time it's fully dark, I'm calling for help."

"He needs to be missing for at least twenty-four hours." Luna pointed out. "Who are you going to call?"

"Joey and Tristan." Hali decided. "If anyone can find hi, they can." She stood by the window, watching as the sunlight faded. She called Joey and Tristan. "I need your help. Atem is missing. Check every hospital and cliff. Don't ask questions. He could be hurt."

The first time Atem met Joey, Tristan, and Yugi was an interesting experience. Yugi and Atem exclaimed at the same time, "I have a twin!" which made everyone laugh.

Joey, Tristan, and Atem got along together like peanut butter and jelly. They accepted his story without hesitation.

Joey called a half hour later, sounding strange. "Hali, get to the hospital quick."

"What is it?" Hali was frightened by Joey's tone.

"Something's wrong. I can't explain it over the phone." Joey answered. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Hali cried, but he'd hung up. She turned to Yugi and Luna. "I have to get to the hospital. I will call when I know what's going on."

"Okay, good luck." Luna nodded.

"Thanks." Luna nodded.

"Thanks." Hali smiled. She headed for the hospital. Joey was waiting for her in the emergency room and led her outside. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We found him. He was shot with an arrow, but he isn't healing." Joey shook his head. "The doctors ain't sure he'll make it."

Hali gasped, fighting tears. "He's got to make it." Then her stomach turned and she ran for the bathroom.

Joey startled at her abrupt departure. "What was that about?" he wondered aloud.

Hali emerged a half hour later, looking green around the gills. "Ugh, I hope that was it. That was awful." She moaned.

"Now don't hit me for this." Joey held up his hands defensively. "But could you be pregnant?"

"Why would you say that?" Hali asked sharply. She scowled and balled her hands into fists.

"You were just throwing up and not to get hit, you have been moody." Joey reasoned. "It wouldn't hurt to check."

Hali went to the nurses' station. "Can I get a pregnancy test?" she asked the nurse at the desk.

"Of course. Give a sample." The nurse handed her a sample cup.

Hali gave a sample and returned it to the nurse. Twenty minutes later, a nurse approached her. "Hali Reynolds?"

"What are the results?" Hali asked, looking up.

"You are pregnant." The nurse confirmed.


End file.
